Did you wake me up for sex?
by liger1983
Summary: Dean wakes you up with less than innocent intentions. Dean/reader oneshot. Rated M for a reason.


You wake up to a smooth, deep voice calling your name. Your husband's arms are tight around you, warming you up, and your naked butt is being scratched by cheap motel sheets. Your eyes flutter open to meet Dean's wonderful green eyes looking down at you.

"Hey, Kitten," he said, brushing your hair away from your eyes. You smile and nuzzle into his chest.

"Is it morning?" you whisper sleepily. He laughes, "you could say that."

You sit up, suddenly awake. Skepticism is evident in your voice as you ask, "Dean, Honey, what does that mean?"

He doesn't answer you, but starts to kiss your neck and slides a hand down to your naked ass. You sigh. His warm, soft lips feel so good against your neck, and his hand, which is currently massaging your bare flesh, is turning you on. As good as that feels, you went to bed a 2:00, and sleep feels better. Suspicious of his silence, you look at the clock. It is 3:10am. You can feel him pulling you on top of him and whispering how much he wants you into your skin. God, this is tempting. You ask him, "did you wake me up for sex?"

"No," he grins cheekily, and you know that means he's lying, "at least it's not the only reason. We're getting Sammy today."

"Yeah," you say, "in the morning. When the rest of the world is awake."

"But this way is so much more fun."

"Um, waking him up?" you ask, and he replies, "Nope. We're going to break in."

You groan and flop back on top of him. You can feel the vibrations of a chuckle through his chest, and you smile. You ask, "why are you laughing? "

"You're cute when you're annoyed," he tells you, tapping your poked out bottom lip with the tip of his finger. You snap back, "well you're annoying when you're . . . annoying. . . shut up. I'm tired."

He kisses you slowly, nibbling on that pouting lip, then pulls back to gage your reaction. You glare at him. Why won't he just let you freaking sleep? You get your answer soon enough as his lips once again find their way to yours, and his hands slide down your curves. He moves his gentle kisses down to your neck and whispers that he loves you into your skin. You try to mutter it back, but it comes out as a garbled, happy moan. Of course that only encourages him more. Dean's hands slip down to the outside of your thighs, and his lips follow, charting a familiar course from your collar bone, in the valley between your breasts, finally kissing and sucking his way to the triangular area of skin between your legs. He stops just short of your tiny clit.

"Dean," you moan, as his hot breath falls on to your little nub. While his fingers barely tickle the inside of your thighs, you can feel your self getting slick with anticipation. He teases you, "still want to go back to bed?"

"Fuck no," you moan, and he grazes his teeth across your clit. Hot fiery pleasure racks your body, and you yelp in surprise and excitement. He kisses the same sensitive spot, sending the same pleasure coursing through your veins. You hands bury in his hair, pushing his mouth into your pussy. His tongue disappears, and you whimper for it back, but it is quickly replaced by two of his fingers gently screwing you. His mouth clamp onto your sensitive clit. Your hips have a mind of their own as they arch up to him. His fingers move faster. He sucks harder . Your finger knot in the sheets. You go higher and higher and higher.

Then you fall, screaming Dean's name along with a string of words that could put even the most grizzled criminal to shame. Your breathing starts to slow, and you can feel light kisses peppering your stomach and thighs.

"Kiss me," you mutter, so he pecks your clit.

"Up here," you say, motioning to your mouth. He climbs up your body and kisses your lips. You can taste your orgasm on his mouth and you suck his lip in between your's.

"I love you, Baby," he says into your lips.

"Love you too, Dean," you reply. You reach out and wrap your arms around his neck, holding him to you. You and Dean kiss passionately and lovingly. You can feel his thick, hard cock pressing against your leg. You reach between your bodies, never breaking the kiss, and wrap your hand around it's impressive size. Dean moans against your lips as you run you hand up and down its length.. You can feel him twitch under your touch. He shifts his hips so that he's lined up to your opening. He sinks slowly into you. It was gentle, sweet, and loving, so much so that sex was to blase a word to cover it. This was making love in every sense of the expression.

You and Dean exchange the typical words one says during sex. Things like "your so tight" from him, and from your lips, "more, Dean, please". His thrusts gain strength and speed in equal measure until you are nearly being slammed into the headboard, not that he would ever let that happen. Dean pins your wrists above your head., stretching out your torso so that your boobs are prominent and your hardened nipples point straight in the air. Nipples that he sucks and twists with his free hand.

"I'm so close," you moan.

"Me too," he replies breathlessly. He let's your wrist go in favor of rubbing your clit.

"Fuck!" you scream. The last bit of pressure on your clit pushed you over the edge. You claw frantically at his back as your second orgasm of the day pulses through your body. Your nails leave shallow scratch marks down Dean's back. Your churning pussy clamps down on his dick, pulling him into an orgasm right along side you. He collapses on top of you, and warm cum spurts inside of you. Dean rolls onto his side and pulls you close. Your both breathing heavily. He pushes your hair, damp with sweat, out of your face and says, "forget Folgers, that's the best part of waking up."

And you laugh.


End file.
